1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conduit body and more particularly to a conduit body having an elongated, externally threaded nipple extending therefrom which is adapted to be inserted through a wall of a building structure with the nipple being received within an electrical panel or the like positioned at or embedded in the inside surface of the building wall. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a conduit body including an elongated nipple extending therefrom with the nipple being able to be cut to length to compensate for various wall thicknesses of the building wall and compensate for whether the electrical panel at the inside surface of the building wall is embedded therein or not.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many construction scenarios, a building under construction has electrical wires extending underground from a utility box at the lot line of the property to a location adjacent a wall of the building. The electrical wires normally extend through elongated conduits with the terminal ends of the conduits being vertically disposed adjacent the exterior surfaces of the wall of the building. An opening is formed in the wall of the building which communicates with an electrical panel therein which is either positioned on the interior surface of the wall of the building or which is embedded in the interior of the wall.
Normally, a conduit body is positioned at the exterior surface of the wall of the building and has a conduit coupling at its lower end to permit the electrical wires to extend upwardly therethrough into the interior of the conduit body. Normally, the back wall of the conduit body has a conduit coupling extending rearwardly from the back wall of the panel so that a conduit may be secured thereto by gluing or the like so as to extend through an opening in the wall of the building to the electrical panel. Usually, a conduit is glued onto or into the conduit coupler at the back wall of the conduit body. Gluing the conduit into or onto the conduit coupling requires time for the glue to dry before other connections may be made. Additionally, the thickness of the building wall may, and usually does, vary thereby possibly requiring more than one glue step. Additionally, the glue connection may fail requiring additional labor costs.
The conduit bodies are normally provided as a way to conveniently pull the electrical wires from their underground location, upwardly through the conduit body, and thence rearwardly from the conduit body into the panel at the inside surface of the building wall.